Mario Vs Marjo En: Super DodgeBall (Edición Fanfiction)
by Doshval Feiz
Summary: Mario es vendido a otra empresa durante una crisis económica en Nintendo por culpa de un Hater llamado Marjo Ros. Ahora nuestro héroe tiene que convivir con sus nuevos amigos, quienes deberán ayudarlo a ganar un campeonato de Dodgeball y asi usar el dinero del premio para reabrir Nintendo.


**Antes de empezar: Este es el primer Fanfic que subo a internet, pero eso no significa que sea el primer Fanfic que escribo.**

 **Como es predecible, hay que decir que no me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes ni mucho menos de Miyamoto.**

Es otro día en Nintendo.

Al parecer, este no será día como cualquier otro, la compañía estaba en una crisis económica de las más grandes de la historia debido al fracaso comercial de su nueva consola, la "Nintendo Wii X".

El fracaso se debe a que Mario no aparecía en ningún anuncio televisivo, de hecho, Mario no aparecía en casi ninguna parte después de su último juego "Super Mario Sim-Date", el cual era un simulador de citas.

Aunque el juego recibió buenas críticas por parte de la prensa, el juego recibió malas críticas por parte de los amigos de Mario, decían que era una de las actuaciones mas ridículas del bigoton rojo y que no merecía el reconocimiento que la prensa le dio, además de burlarse de el cada vez que pasaba al lado de ellos, todos los días dejaban notas insultantes pegados en la puerta de su casa.

Mario: (Llega a su casa escondido detrás de un arbusto) ¡Estoy harto de esos tipos que se ríen de mi! Yo soy mejores que ellos, ¡Merezco respeto! (Sale del arbusto y camina hacia la puerta mirando a ambos lados) Bueno… al menos se acabo el sufrimiento, o espera, verdad que tengo que ir a Nintendo, Miyamoto me pidió que fuera para allá que es muy importante. (Camina pero se devuelve) Pero antes… (Entra en su casa y sale con un traje y gorra azul) Ah… con el traje que use en la versión de arcade de "Mario Bros.", nadie me reconocerá… je, lo estuve guardando para una ocasión como esta. (Sale corriendo hacia el sur)

Miyamoto estaba con su empleado más importante hablándole de su única solución al problema económico.

Miyamoto: (Sentado al final de una mesa junto al otro) Bien… puede que parezca ridículo, pero Mario se debe ir.

Satoshi: (Sobresalta) ¡¿Qué?! (Mira a Miyamoto) Pero Señor Miyamoto, Mario es un personaje creado por usted, no debería hacer eso.

Miyamoto: Satoshi escucha, Mario no a hecho nada todo este tiempo, y aun así, es el personaje que mas nos cuesta mantener, ¿Sabes lo que gastamos con el?

Satoshi: Eh… No lo se...

Miyamoto: Con el gastamos mas de lo que ganamos por año.

Satoshi: (Sobresalta de nuevo) ¡¿Tanto?! Pero hombre, si el no hace nada por la compañía.

Miyamoto: (Ríe) Si, por eso lo llame para acá.

Mario abre la puerta de golpe, y se acerca a la mesa.

Mario: (Cansado) Uf… Ya llegue Miyamoto, ¿Para que me quiere?

Miyamoto: (Mirando hacia el suelo) Creo que tu sabes lo que esta pasando ahora en la compañía, ¿no?

Mario: (Se rasca la cabeza) Bueno, están en crisis ¿cierto?

Miyamoto: ¡Cierto! ¿Y tú sabes cual es una de las causas?

Mario: ¿El fracaso publicitario de la Nintendo Wii X?

Miyamoto: Aparte de eso.

Mario: (Mira a sus alrededores) ¿Su falta de originalidad?

Miyamoto: (Nervioso) Aparte de eso.

Mario: (Con el dedo en la boca) No, no se.

Miyamoto: Eres tu Mario, tu estas haciéndonos gastar millones por mantenerte.

Mario: (Sorprendido) ¡¿Qué?! Pero yo soy una mina de oro para ustedes.

Miyamoto: Eso eras, hasta que dejaste de actuar en juegos.

Mario: Pero todos se burlaban de mi, ¿Por qué siempre me ponen en situaciones ridículas? Se supone que soy un adulto.

Miyamoto: ¿Cuándo hemos hecho eso?

Mario: No hace mucho, en "Super Mario 3D World" me hicieron usar un traje de gato y no era muy cómodo que digamos.

Miyamoto: (Mira unos papeles) Pero tu no fuiste el único, realmente todos usaron el traje de gato, hasta Bowser lo uso en la batalla final.

Mario: Si, ¿Pero cual es su obsesión por hacerme poner trajes de animales?

Miyamoto: No te salgas del tema, aparte, ¿Qué traje seria bueno para ti?

Mario: (Se mira a si mismo) ¿Este?

Miyamoto: (Mira a Mario por un rato) Oh, un traje azul, nunca antes visto. (Abre al máximo los ojos) ¡Un Momento! (Vuelve a mirar a Mario) ¡Traje azul y gorra azul!

¡Eso es! ¡Un cambio de color permanente! ¡Si!

Mario: ¿Eh?

Miyamoto: ¡Un rediseño! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? (Se acerca a Satoshi) ¿Escuchaste?

Satoshi: Mmm… ¿Si? ¿Qué cosa?

Miyamoto: ¡Ya se como Mario puede volver a la acción! ¡Y será usando ese traje azul!

Mario: ¿En serio?

Miyamoto: ¡Pues claro! La gente del mundo adorará tu nuevo color y obviamente comprarán tu nueva saga de videojuegos que nos pondremos a hacer de inmediato.

Mario: ¡¿En serio?!

Miyamoto: (Apunta con el dedo a Mario) ¡Protagonizaras una serie de juegos simplones pero divertidos donde mostraremos tu verdadera personalidad al mundo entero!

Mario: (Salta) ¡Si! ¡Eso si son juegos! ¡Serán exitosos! ¡Y lo mejor es que todos volverán a respetarme!

Miyamoto: Si… (Deja de sonreír) Eso, si no te hubiese vendido a otra empresa.

Mario: ¡¿Wah?!

(Fin Capitulo 1)

 **¡Nota al final del Capitulo!**

 **Hasta ahora va Bien.**


End file.
